


Old News

by yellowumbrellas



Category: Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: F/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowumbrellas/pseuds/yellowumbrellas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth opened the door for her, the cool evening air heavenly against her flushed skin. Amy made to cross the street towards Seth's apartment, but he turned left instead.</p><p>"Wrong way, Poehler," he called, hands in the pockets of his jeans.</p><p>"Seth, you're drunk, your apartment is this way," she yelled back.</p><p>He turned around to face her, now walking backwards but still in the opposite direction of her. "Who said we were going to my apartment?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old News

**Author's Note:**

> you can blame some hardcore jetlag and [this](http://lilahmorgans.tumblr.com/post/59221977921/3-things-to-do-list-of-seth-he-knows-the-deal) photoset.

To say the after party had died down would be an understatement. It was late by this point, twenty to three last he checked, and the only people at the bar left that they knew were Forte and Jason, but they were all the way on the other end of the room and paying no mind to them. The rest of the population of the bar (maybe seven people) were just patrons, who, if they had recognized either of them, weren't making it apparent.

Seth was a little past drunk but to say Amy wasn't as well, would also be an understatement. They were nestled into a booth in the corner of the bar near the door, Seth sitting in the corner against the wall and the cushion of the booth with Amy beside him. His right arm was draped over her, her head against his shoulder and he was tapping the beat to the soft rock song that was playing against the skin of her bicep.

She was the kind of drunk he loved the most; she was warm and quiet but never not smiling, and her wit only seemed to increase with alcohol in her system. Other nights, depending on her weapon of choice ("weapon" is a word which here means "booze,") she was rowdy and cackling, but tonight had been soft and slow and he loved it when she got like this. She always looked beautiful and blissful; like she knew everything she would ever need to and was full the brim with a quiet contentment.

Seth kissed her temple gently as she hummed, her fingers peeling at the label on his beer bottle, while his fingers smeared the condensation around on the neck. It was his fifth, (but really, who's counting.) Her glass of wine had about a sip left in it, (her third of the evening, not to mention the martini she had from the round Kristen bought the girls and the tequila shot she did with Bill) and they were both just enjoying being next to each other. For all the time they spent together, not a lot of it was really together. 

The show hadn't been great that week, Jamie Pressly had hosted, and Seth knew Amy had already been having a rough few days as is. Will was in LA, shooting whatever project he was working at the time and he and Amy had gotten into a fight before he left. She hadn't said anything of the fight, preferring to keep her marriage problems at home, but a heaviness had set into her features that normally wasn't there. When Seth suspected that something was wrong, he mumbled in her ear to get drinks with him during the goodnights. She had agreed, but when he met her in her dressing room, she insisted that they go to the after party instead.

She grabbed the beer bottle off the table, her thumb now smoothing the label back against the glass, and took a sip. He took it from her after and finished what was left before inhaling deeply through his nose and dropping his head closer to hers. His forehead was pressed against her hair, lips near her ear when he asked if she wanted to get out of here.

"Definitely," she answered and pushed herself off the booth, grabbing her bag and ducking out towards the bathroom, leaving Seth to settle the bill.

Under the harsh fluorescence of the bathroom lighting, she looked, to put it lightly, completely blasted, her cheeks flushed and her hair in a bit of disarray. Regardless, she smiled at herself in the reflection, readjusted the clasp on her necklace and stepped back out into the bar.

Jason whistled at her from his table with Will and she flipped him off, but smiled at him from over her shoulder. Seth was standing by the door, leaning against the wall and looking at her with heavy-lidded eyes. She was wearing a loose black cotton dress that hit her just above the knee. She had abandoned her heels hours ago, changing into those cheap flats women keep in their purses that are more cardboard than actual shoe.

Seth opened the door for her, the cool evening air heavenly against her flushed skin. Amy made to cross the street towards Seth's apartment, but he turned left instead.

"Wrong way, Poehler," he called, hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Seth, you're drunk, your apartment is this way," she yelled back.

He turned around to face her, now walking backwards but still in the opposite direction of her. "Who said we were going to my apartment?"

She felt a smile tug at her lips as she walked to catch up with him. He wrapped an arm around her waist once she was back at his side and she stared up at him with scrutiny writ on her face.

"You know your surprises are always terrible," she said and he chuckled but kept walking.

In retrospect, she should have caught on. If she had been clear-headed, she probably could have clued into the fact that Seth was fulfilling one of this three "to do list" requirements they had done on Update seasons ago with Tina. But she didn't do that. She didn't think about it. She didn't think about it because she was drunk and warm and just the fact that she was with Seth was doing it for her. So instead, when they reached their destination, she stared at her surroundings and wondered why she was standing in the lobby of the Hyatt when she could be making out with Seth against the door to his apartment by now.

But then she looked at him, something like self-satisfaction on his face, and it all pieced itself together.

_"Climb Mount Everest, write a novel and that thing I talked to you and Amy about earlier."_

Amy turned fully towards him, everything making sense all at once and she stared at him, mouth slightly agape as she pieced it together.

"Wait, is this--"

"Yep."

"You didn't."

"I did."

"Come on."

"What?" A smile was creeping onto his features and the he could see her trying to hide her own.

"That was _years_ ago."

"Just trust me," was all he said before threading his fingers through hers and leading her towards the bank of elevators.

She could feel a blush spreading across her cheeks, one that had nothing to do with the alcohol in her system and wondered when he became able to have this effect on her; since when was he able to make her blush or feel ill at ease? Amy had always considered herself to be fairly dominant in relationships (particularly her relationship with Seth - but then, would you really call that a "relationship"?) but something about the way he was looking at her, his grip around her fingers and how he stayed at her side the whole evening, made her heart clench in her chest in a way that she didn't quite know what to do with.

In the back of her mind, she knew she needed to end this; she was being unfair to a lot of people. But honestly, (and she thinks this is the worst part), she wished she felt worse about the whole thing. The first time she and Seth hooked up, it wasn't even because anything monumental had happened; she hadn't gotten into some marriage-ending fight with Will or bad a really terrible week. It just _happened._ And then it kept just happening and happening, until it was almost expected, like on those Tuesday nights when the show really wasn't coming together, and Amy would just look over at Seth, see that he was already staring at her, and one of them would lean in and she would be gone. And every time, she would think _this is it, this is the last time,_ but it never was. They were too far into it now, and she wondered sometimes if they had really ruined their friendship with this, (whatever "this" was.)

The first time they had sex, it was at Seth's apartment. They had gone out for drinks alone, opting to ditch the after party and hang out together. They were sitting on his couch, having drank too much red wine and they were laughing about nothing and when he leaned in and kissed her, it was both the most obvious and most unexpected thing that had ever happened. She had pulled back, a little startled, and just as he started rattling off apologies, Amy rolled her eyes and kissed him back. And just as she did that, and through all the other events that took place that evening, and everything that happened between them prior to that night, something in the back of her mind said "this is it; this is the moment you can't come back from."

Seth unlocked the door to the room and when Amy stepped inside, she snorted. "This is far from the Ritz Carlton, my friend," she said, but she turned around to face him and smiled.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sorry. I don't like you enough to book a room at the _Ritz Carleton_ for a night I wasn't even sure would happen." She laughed and it made his stomach flip. He was grinning despite himself, and cupped her face in his hands before kissing her gently on the lips.

"So, where's Tina? Or did she bail when she found out you would be serving us Pringles."

Seth just stared at her as she walked around the room, her fingers brushing the bedspread before hopping onto the mattress. She was the picture of innocence, swinging her crossed legs and raising an eyebrow when he didn't answer.

"Meyers," Amy prompted. He smirked a little and turned his gaze to the floor, looking a little self-conscious and you could practically feel the energy in the room shift. Seth stepped towards her, hands moving to brush a rogue strand of hair from her face.

"Don't get me wrong, I love Tina, but--" He cut himself off, hoping she could fill in the blank on her own. And she could.

Amy spent a lot of her time trying to convince herself that the feelings Seth had for her were just attraction; that he spoke like this to every girl he hooked up with, or that, because they were friends first, that that was why he looked at her like she hung the moon. But she wasn't blind. And you would have to be to believe there wasn't anything going on between them. Blind and naive (and what a lethal combination that would be.) She remembered all the long nights in the writing offices, all the knowing glances Tina or Maya would give her during the goodnights, all the times he grabbed her hand and held it during table reads and something in her chest ached.

"But...?" She said even though she knew the answer.

"You already know what I mean," he said, giving her a look that he hoped said _please don't make me say it._

"I know. But I kind of want to make you tell me anyway." She bit at the inside of her lip to try to keep a straight face.

"God, you're a jerk," he said on an exhale and she clacked, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together. He pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his forehead against her own, bumping into her a little harder than necessary (but he felt like she kind of deserved it.) Amy raised her eyebrow at him again, her hands coming up to rest on his shoulders.

"I love Tina," he repeated. "But Tina isn't you. And I want you."

Her heart hammered a little in her chest and she wondered if he could tell.

"There it is."

"Happy?" Seth said and she nodded, grinning up at him.

"Good," he said, the words getting lost in her mouth when he leaned in and kissed her. She hummed against him and felt his teeth graze her bottom lip. Amy brought her hands around to push the leather jacket he was wearing off his shoulders. He got it the rest of the way off on his own without before pulling away. She moaned a little noise of protest, but then he was crowding into her so she stepped back, pressing her into the wall.

"Why tonight?" Amy asked after a beat of silence, as Seth kissed over her jaw and down her neck.

"Hmm?" He hummed against her pulse point as her fingers twisted the fabric of his dark grey t-shirt.

"What made you want to do this tonight?" Her breath caught in her throat a little and she squeezed her thighs together a little, feeling blood rush south. "Why not the night we actually did the bit?"

"I don't know, honestly." He was looking her in the eye now and his fingers were playing with the hem of her dress, stroking at the soft skin of her thighs. "I guess I didn't know if you would actually be up for it."

She leaned her head against the wall, scrutinizing him, her left eye squinting a little. "Interesting."

"I didn't over think it like you're about to," he said, but that was a complete lie; he over thought it for days before making the call and all the time leading up to actually getting her into the hotel room. He wondered if she would even remember the joke he was making reference to, if she would say no, if she would even still be interested in him. Because that was another thing he over though; whenever they hooked up, kissed, touched, _anything,_ he wondered if it would be the last hook up, kiss, touch, _whatever_ , because maybe she would open her eyes and remember that she's married, remember that's she's not that kind of girl.

Or, at least he never _thought_ she was that kind of a girl. (But all the evidence seemed to point to the contrary.) He knew her marriage wasn't perfect and he knew that she wasn't one to sugar coat things. If her marriage was stable and she was one hundred percent happy, he knew this would never have happened between them.

"I'm not going to over think it," she said. "I'm just going to think you're grossly nostalgic and mock you appropriately."

"I think I can live with that." And then she was smiling again and he thinks that's one of his favourite things; if someone were to ask 'Seth, what are your favourite things?' he would probably say his job, baseball, and making Amy Poehler smile, and it would be god's honest truth.

His hands were sliding higher up her thighs now, pushing her dress up to her hips and she groaned into his neck when his fingers found the wet heat between her legs. He stroked his fingers against the damp fabric of her panties, pressing against her before pulling back just as she would start to roll her hips down and moving instead to her inner thighs. She moaned in frustration and he laughed, her cheeks rouging.

"Asshole," she said through her teeth and Seth nipped at her earlobe before she pulled his shirt over his head and dragged him towards the bed. The back of her knees hit the mattress and Seth brought his hands to her back, easing her down onto the bed as her fingers started grabbing at his belt buckle.

He kissed down her neck as they moved further up the bed, Amy's head falling back against the pillows.

"I'm drunk," she said, because it seemed like the thing to say and he hummed against her skin, sucking on her collarbone as his hands pushed her dress back up her thighs.

"You certainly are," Seth agreed (but really: like he was one to talk) and she laughed, dragging her blunt nails down his bare chest. He groaned and hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties, kissing her deeply as he pulled them down. She gasped loudly as his fingers slipped inside her and she gripped his shoulder tight, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Why is this still on?" Seth mumbled, pulling at her dress with his free hand as a second finger entered her and she groaned, moving to pull it over her head. Amy managed to take her dress and her bra off all in one fell swoop and she threw them to the floor, somewhere around where their shoes and the rest of Seth's clothes lay.

"Could say the same to you," she quipped, a finger slipping through one of the belt loops on his jeans, but her words came out breathy and strung-out as he pressed against something inside her that sent a rush of blood through to her thighs.

"Mmm, because this isn't about me right now," he mumbled, kissing her soft and deep, his tongue licking into her mouth lazily, and she hummed contentedly but it made something in her chest lurch.

She wished she could want him to stop saying these things; she wanted to want him to not care so much about her, because it was something she wasn't sure she would ever be able to return. What hurt her the most was that she would be with him in a heartbeat if only they had met at a different time. If he had come into her life two years sooner, who knows where they would be now. (The answer: probably not in a hotel room with Amy's husband across the country.)

For a few seconds he just watched her, studied her face while pushing his fingers deeper; her mouth parted and her back arched a little before he scissored his fingers and twisted his wrist. Seth felt her clench down around him, a groan wrenching itself from her throat as she grabbed at his shoulder, pulling him forwards so she could kiss him.

Amy moaned into his mouth as his finger rubbed against her clit, scraping his teeth along her lower lip. He could tell she was close by the way she was breathing, the way her eyes were squeezed shut and how her hands gripped the bed sheet below her.

Seth pressed against her clit with the heel of his hand again and that was all it took to push her over the edge, her back arching slightly as she came with a stream of expletives.

"Fuck," she breathed, and Seth brushed her hair back from her flushed face.

"Good idea," he said and she laughed as he undid his belt buckle, her hands shaking slightly as she attempted to help the process. She gave up after she couldn't pull his belt free from his jeans and move instead to kiss at his jaw.

"You know that's really distracting," Seth groaned and felt her smile against his skin.

"So then I guess it's true what they say about women being better multitaskers."

Seth laughed and she pulled back to face him, both of them sitting on their knees and for a few moments they just kind of looked at each other; he took her in wide, bright eyes, her flushed cheeks and mussed hair and she revelled in his blown pupils and the faint scent of his cologne. Amy caught herself smiling and she watched his lips tug up in the corners too, leaning down to cup her face gently in his hands, thumbs stroking her cheeks, kissing her lips slowly.

The kiss deepened and soon she was leaning back again, falling against the pillow as he crawled over her body, his jeans eventually discarded and she could feel him pressing against her thigh as she started getting steadily wetter again. Seth's lips made their way down her body, Amy's fingers threading through his hair, nails scraping gently at his scalp and he hummed as his lips kissed down her breasts and over the soft skin of her stomach. She smelled like perfume and body wash and Amy.

"Time's a'wastin, pal, let's get this show on the road," Amy mumbled, tugging on his hair lightly while her free hand was sliding down to touch herself. Seth caught her wandering fingers and told her to shut up, pressing her hand down into the mattress so she couldn't move it.

"Got somewhere to be?" He asked.

"Yeah, dude, I have a date with Brian Williams and a bottle of tequila in the morning, time is of the essence here." She raised an eyebrow at him when he gave her a look she couldn't quite read. He knew she was joking but something like hurt washed over his face for a moment before he remembered to laugh and try to make it convincing.

"I'm kidding, Seth," she said when he was quiet for a beat too long, pushing herself up onto her elbows. "Hey," Amy said when he didn't answer. "Look at me." She tilted his chin upwards and he met her eyes. She suddenly felt very naked (both literally and metaphorically) and wanted to crawl under the sheets and avert his gaze.

"I'm all yours, alright?" Seth nodded. "I promise."

_Except for the husband._

"It's okay," he said. "I--"

"No, listen to me," she interjected. "I don't want you to think this doesn't matter to me." A seriousness he rarely saw in her took over. "Seth, I wouldn't be here if this... If _you_ weren't important to me. And maybe I don't know what that means yet, but it means something. You mean something to me. A lot of something. And I think I still need to figure out what said something is, but it's important. You're important."

He laughed but his heart hammered in his chest, thrumming through his ears. "You really are drunk," chuckled and she was smiling again.

"I really am!" She laughed and he dropped a kiss to her shoulder. "But Sober Amy would've said the same thing. Or at least meant the same, but probably would have said it nicer." She waved her hand and looked at him. "You're my best friend, okay? And that's always gonna be true, no matter what this weird relationship turns into."

"You're mine, too."

"Good. Now let's do this sex thing all the kids are talking about these days."

Seth laughed and she giggled, smiling into his lips. Amy's laugh turned into a moan when he slipped inside her, his hips rolling and he groaned when she clenched down, tight and hot. He picked up the pace, setting a rhythm as he felt himself building, listening to all the noises she was making, the way her chest rose and fell and tried to catalogue all of it at once, look at all of her and see everything that was happening all at the same time.

What's that saying? 'Live every day like it's your last,' or whatever? How about, 'have sex with your best friend every time like it might be your last.'

Amy rolled her hips down to meet Seth's as he thrust deep, burying his face in the crook of her neck as she linked her legs around his lower back. He groaned at the change in angle, biting down on her shoulder lightly to try and muffle a moan that was pushing itself out of his throat.

"Shit," she gasped and he heard her breath start to turn erratic, watched her sling her arm over her eyes, her hips pushing down to meet his. Seth brought a hand down to press against her clit and she whimpered before grabbing the back of his neck and kissing him hot and dirty.

It took another three strokes of his fingers before she fell off the edge, Seth not far behind, all at once losing his rhythm and coming with a low moan and her name on an exhale.

For a few minutes they lay slumped against one another. She could feel their sweat starting to dry where their skin was touching and her head was cloudy. She could feel Seth's breath on her shoulder, one hand resting on her hip, the other moving to thread their fingers together.

He rolled off of her, pulling the covers around their bodies and Amy curled up next to him, hiding her face in his neck. Seth brushed her bangs off her face and tilted her chin upwards. He was grinning down at her, all teeth and squinty eyes and she bit her lip when he kissed her forehead.

Seth watched her heavy eyelids close and felt her arm wrap around his waist. He turned off the light, plunging the room into darkness before shifting so he was lying down properly. He pulled her closer to him, one hand cradling the back of her head.

"So is this little tryst going to make the final draft of your memoirs?" Amy asked and he hummed out a laugh.

"Doubtful," he said and she punched him in the arm.

"Asshole."


End file.
